Zap!
by unique-goddess
Summary: Scott thought is was funny, really, he did. To put Derek's name on Stiles's palm in a childish game such as Zap! well, perhaps it was funny. Until Stiles looks before the written time, of course. -Sterek- -Two-shot-
1. Chapter 1

**Zap! (Sterek)**

**[Two-Shot]**

**-Part 1-**

Scott thought it was funny. Really, he didn't think I would actually go through with it. _Zap!_ was a girl's game. A middle school girl's game at that. Back in those days, I had been kissed by several girls who had looked before the appointed time. It had been absolutely sticky, for those girls wore thick layers of lip-gloss flavored cherry, not that that has changed. _Zap!_ hadn't crossed my mind since then, though.

But while we, Scott and I, were goofing off in Pre-Calc, he whipped out a borrowed pen from Allison. It was a neon pink sparkle gel pen. Why he would have borrowed it is beyond me. I was zoned out as he wrote on my hand, the ballpoint jabbing uncomfortably. Outside the window was a bright day, mocking me with all its wonderfulness and chirping birds. It was good thing it was a Friday and that the weekend was looking clear. It I didn't go outside soon, I would combust and splatter onto the bland, starch, white walls of the high school Pre-Calc room. I don't think the teacher would be very happy about that, or the janitor for that matter.

After Scott was done with whatever he was doing, he flipped my hand back over and laughed to himself. "Zap, Stiles," he whispered to me. I blinked steadily before staring at the back of my hand. The fluorescent light glared at me, reflecting off of the glitter and pinkness that was now written on my hand.

'_Zap!_' read the first line in Scott's scribbles. Under that was the time '3:08.' Rolling my eyes, I don't let the game get to me. Why would I? Who could he have _possibly_ wanted me to kiss? There were only a few select people Scott even thought about, let alone would allow me to kiss. Allison, Jackson, Allison; Lydia, Allison, Danny; Allison, the Alpha, Allison, did I mention Allison? I don't think I did.

My insides quaked at the small hope that it could be Lydia written in pink gel pen. But Scott wouldn't choose someone so obvious, would he? I mean, he was _Scott_ for Pete's sake. He could have written Jackson's or Danny's name for the hell of it.

Oh God, I hope he didn't.

The day passed by recklessly, but uneventful. I had felt nervous the entire afternoon. My heart pounded the entire day, my hands sweaty and gross. I was sure that the name had probably washed off from my excess bodily fluids but was too much of a wimp to ask someone to check for me. During lunch my hands were shaking, scared to move in case I saw a peek of the name on accident. In the end, I didn't eat, my stomach rumbled in questioning. Instantly, I ignored it and asked the one question that needed an answer, "Who could it be?"

I'd have to get into Scott's head to know that …. And I'd rather not. He probably thought about Allison … all day. Like, naked or something.

Grumbling incoherent threats under my breath, I stretch my fingers out. Small cracking noises were heard. Scott glances over and smirks at my irritated face. They had been painfully in a fist for the first four hours of the day.

"I hate you," comes my annoyed voice.

"Love you, too, Stiles," replies Scott as he walks into his last hour. We didn't have it together. Instead P.E. was my last hour, one that I dreaded most. I had never been one for physical activities. My dad had always referred to my athletic abilities as "pointlessly there." Two left feet, that's what I have. It didn't help that I had lunch before it, either. I'd probably thrown up four times already this year.

Due to it being a Friday, we played pointless games such as Scatter Ball and Capture the Flag. I could play Scatter Ball fine, my dodging skills were topnotch. Capture the Flag, though, was about speed and agility. If I, Stiles Stilinski, was anything, it was _not _those two things. Lydia, as she tripped multiple times over the cone holding the flag, even tagged a few people. I, on the other hand, was the one no one bothered to try and get out of jail. In fact, my butt was planted to the floor the entire time. Now that I think about it, I was never tagged in the first place. It's a wonder how my grade is above Scott's who is now winning the game. But that didn't surprise me, he always won nowadays. What _did _surprise me, though, was that, during this 72 minute block of time, I had somehow completely forgotten about the _Zap!_ on the my hand.

_When did I remember?_ you may be wondering.

When I saw the reflection of it in the locker room mirror … 1 minute before 3:08.

_What did it say_? you may be screaming at the screen.

_Derek Hale._

**Author's Note:** *blink* I really like this one. Zap! is and was always really fun. This is a two-shot … um, done? Yeah, done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zap! (Sterek)**

**[Two-shot]**

**-Part 2-**

Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine. With one final pull, I lifted my body up, ticking off one hundred in my head. I'd been at it all day. My body needed to stay fit, stay at top notch if I wanted to defeat the alpha, whoever he may be. Scott didn't seem to understand that brute strength, even with its cons, had several pros. If one was weak, how could he survive? With a weakness one could easily be conquered.

I, Derek Hale, had no weaknesses and never planned to.

The crisp air of an early fall breeze broke through a shattered window to the south. It shifted through the house, setting a scent of someone vaguely familiar through the Hale residence. I sniffed cautiously, the hairs on my arm lifting in anticipation. I'd been itching to fight someone all day. With my drills finished, my body pumped with adrenaline, prepared for any type of physical contact. My breaths quicken, wanting the wolf to surface, rage through the town and savagely kill all there was.

A knock on the door ceased my murderous thoughts in their tracks.

I heave off of the door, landing with a soundless thud. The stereo blared the beginning of another bass filled song that I didn't know, but had bought purely on whim. I left it on, turning it down only a single notch before again heading towards the doorway. Another knock on the door causes my left eye to twitch in annoyance. This boy really should learn to leave well alone. Rolling my shoulders, I attempt a normal pose. With a bare chest, sweat dripping chillingly down my skin, and slacking khaki shorts, I wasn't exactly prepared for a guest. But with Stiles, it wasn't like it mattered, right?

'Crap, shit, monster shit, Godzilla monster shit,' I thought to myself while knocking for a second time. I knew he would be annoyed by that fact, but I was nervous. As my hand comes back to my side, I glare openly at it. Before coming over, I had washed away all the evidence of Derek's name on my hand. To no avail, I scrubbed and scrubbed the hideous pink pen. And yet it was still there. Still looking down, I scoff quietly at the name.

_Derek Hale_

_ Derek Hale_

_ Derek Hale_

The beats from the stereo inside slammed with each syllable, etching the name further into my subconscious. I had never pegged Derek as a Blood on the Dance Floor fan. It irked me that we had something in common even if it was just a music choice.

The latch from the front door sounded, unlocking the beast inside. It swung open, leaving me face to face with him. For a second my brain couldn't register anything except the irritated glint in his greenish-grey eyes. They glowed into mine, tempting me to disturb him. The next, all I could see was the toned chest of the first Beta. Its toned creases shouldn't have surprised me as much as they did. Wearing only a long pair of shorts and with sweat dripping teasingly down his pecs, I couldn't help some rather unjust thoughts from floating through my mind. Since when has Derek been this muscular? I had seen only glimpses from the back but this was too much at once. A blush raises its gates on my face, bright red, I'm sure. His half nakedness only made this Zap! game harder.

"What do you want, Sti—mff," Derek started. As he had begun to say my name, I snapped back into my mission. Surging forward, I shove my lips bruisingly against his. It was almost instantly that he reacted. Sure that he was going to tackle me to the floor, I whimper for him to just go along with it. Derek's body tenses at the noise before giving in. The returning pressure of his lips left my knees weak and goosebumps to rise. Unsteadily, I grip the side of the doorway, shaking continuously. Derek didn't seem to notice.

Hesitantly, I reach upward, placing a hand in the air near his chest, curious as to what his reaction would be. When my fingers finally dance along the surface, a rumble goes through Derek's chest, a groan sounding from his chest. The sound tingles on my lips, spreading through my body and ending in my lower regions. Without my consent, a moan travels from my throat, sounding much like the mewl of a new born kitten. Two arms grip my waist painfully and two sets of claws dig into my flesh, beading blood onto my white tee. Sparks of heat flood into me, my eyesight momentarily turning red. Who knew pain could be so arousing? A flash of primal hungry need flash through me, sending my body haywire. Curving my hips up into his, I attempt to shorten the distance between our bodies.

After feeling my sudden desire, Derek deepens his tasting. His hot tongue delves into my mouth, smothering me with his taste. A burst of mint and male hit my tongue, a flavor I wasn't sure I would like. The strength of his arms tightens my breath and leaves me panting. I couldn't breathe, my eyes were squeezed shut against the world, and my whole being was aflame in urgency. This wasn't like me. I was the sensible one, I didn't crave attention or physical doings. I shouldn't find pleasure in Derek's nails raking against my skin, I shouldn't enjoy the feeling of his tongue teasing my own, or the way he occasionally nibbled my bottom lip.

I _shouldn't_.

But I did.

And that small fact scared me senseless.

My fear of attachment and lust snapped me out of my daze. Derek's thick body is shoved backwards and I step out of the doorway onto the porch. My eyes are half-lidded, saliva dribbling down my chin, lust flows through my veins. Moving my lips unsurely, I rasp out, "Zap."

And fled from the scene.

**Author's Note:** I think ... I'm getting the hang of it? Perhaps *pity the newb* ... I've found the chapter-place-thingie-area so that's a good sign. Little side-note mabober: This was written before the alpha was revealed, as to why it claims they don't know who the alpha is *nods* Uh, after rereading, I find ... that I like more than I had when I wrote it and am angry with ending it right there ... cuz I'm an idiot like that. Still, a two-shot is a two-shot and three is a crowd, ya know. Thanks for the "Alerts" (whatever they are ... they seem like a good thing ...) and Comments, they kinda made my day a little ... whether they were on this or another story ^-^ Thanks again!


End file.
